Gravity
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: They are partners. They can't fall in love. Right? No curse. Police AU.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity

"Mary-Margaret, hi-"whatever his next words were going to be they are interrupted by her hand slapping him hard, across the face. It's lucky they are alone in the break room other-wise she would have been hauled up to their captain by now.

Her face is full of anger and crystalline tears are streaming down her face, he has to block her next blows, holding her arms in as gentle a vice grip as he can manage catching her off-guard.

"Okay, I'm willing to forget that just happened, but I swear to god if you try that again, I'll drag you to Humbert myself." He tried to stay calm and measured but, the threat is clear and she relaxes but, is still boiling inside.

"Let me go." she breathes, through gritted teeth.

"No," David states firmly, shifting when she tries to wriggle out of his hold hands now firmly around her waist, she is flush against him, her ID badge shining from the sun fragmenting through the thirty year old blinds. He's got her beat and she knows it.

He looks directly into her hazel green with flecks of grey eyes and sighs. "Why are you angry?"

He repeats himself but, softens his tone. "_Mary-Margaret, why are you angry with me?"_

"You know better. You are a decorated officer." she barks, not caring who hears. "He was a drug lord who wouldn't have thought twice about putting a bullet in your head and you _still_ went in un-armed!"

He shudders at the image she had been bound and gagged, writhing helplessly for him to run.

"He would have killed you." David almost cries at the thought.

"If I hadn't gone in, he was going to kill you and make me watch."

It's only been a day, how she is even at work is a testament to how strong she is. How brave. It's why he did it.

"Then I would have died doing my job."

It feels like another blow. Like, she had sucker-punched him in the heart and watched it shatter.

He knows the risks it is after all, what they signed up for. To protect and serve, it's what they trained for, all those hours at the academy, the blood, sweat and tears were all for this.

"You should have left me, you should trusted that they would have done all they possibly could to get me out."

The anger rages, but, this time it's inside him. "They weren't going to be fast enough,"

"You don't know that!"

"I don't know that? They were going to negotiate. _Negotiate _with a man who rapes and butchers drug-addicted women for sport."

"When he touched you," The words are full of tear-jerking emotion. "I wanted to rip him apart."

Her face contorts, "And how do you think I felt when I saw you?"

"I was screaming through the tape. I was screaming through the tape and you wouldn't- you wouldn't leave." she sobs.

He releases her, to gently wipe away her tears. "There's no way. You're my partner, my best-friend… Mary-Margaret-."

"Please don't say it."

"Charming, please, don't say it." she is begging him now but, cannot tear herself away.

"I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you Mary-Margaret Blanchard." It is a relief for him to finally say what he has felt in his heart for the last three years but, for her, it means something, sacrifice.

"Please say something."

She takes a breath and takes a few steps back, further and further until her back hits the door.

David walks towards her with purpose, until there is no distance between them. She can smell his skin, the dash of cologne. It's her favourite scent.

"You can't run from this. I know you love me too."

"David, please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"It doesn't have to be hard at all." He whispers beautifully, lips almost grazing her ear before his attention is back on her.

"I love you, you love me-"

"We're a happy family." she sings, she sings the lyrics her parents used to sing to her in an effort to distract herself.

But, that just reminds her of the love they have and what she could have too.

He smiles radiantly, "We are, we could be, all you have to say is yes."

"But, our work-"

"Half the people at our station are married to each other. You know he doesn't care."

"That's true!"

"My god, she laughs!"

"Hey!" Mary-Margaret quirks, but, he strokes her face and she tries not to buckle.

"Please, just tell me."

So she does, in the only way she can by kissing him, over and over and over again until she can't feel her lips.

They manage to keep it professional for the rest of the day, stealing glances here and there, but, as soon as they are in his apartment, they are free.

They laugh and he lifts her up in euphoria.

"MMMA!"she exclaims, peppering kiss after kiss on his lips until they build into a rhythm.

She locks her legs and arms around him, feeling all that he feels and more. But, abruptly he changes the pace, it's too fast.

"David," Mary-Margaret gasps eyes lovingly glazed as he lingers on her cheeks, one and then another, they are warm and rosy full of the rush of blood. She is alive and in his arms and he'll be damned if he doesn't show her what that means.

"I nearly lost you. I nearly lost the love of my life."

A lump forms in her throat and he rests them against the cream wall that she had often teased him about.

"_What's wrong with my wallpaper?_" His hands were on his hips faux-defensively. A glint formed in her eye and she bit back a laugh, "_Nothing!_"

"_Snow…_" He warned, using the nickname she let slip.

"_I told you that in confidence!_" she giggled, her parents called her that, Snow White and now he would. Snow and Charming forever.

"_You insult a man's taste in wall-paper and you wanna talk about confidence!_" He pretended to sob.

She wiped away a non-existent tear and smiled. "_I just think you should fill it, you have all this space! You should fill it with pictures._"

"_Memories._" He loved how beautiful and passionate she was and then suddenly she would retreat before he could kiss those lips.

"_That's what I'd do, if I were you."_

"Hey." Her soft voice brings him back. "Hmm. Penny for your thoughts?"

David kisses her slowly, enjoying how their lips link before he scoops her up again, her long legs so easily led as he begins to walk them towards the couch.

"I love you."

It warms her heart every-time. "I love you. David, so much."

Butterfly kisses, he's placing warm butterfly kisses down her toned stomach. Her uniform is strewn all over the floor, both their badges and guns in a draw with the safety on.

David is shirtless, but, still annoyingly, in possession of his pants.

"Charming, Charming this isn't fair."

"You went to work in black lace. Black lace." David gasps, as if she had deliberately thought about it this morning, which she hadn't, she just wanted to get back to work.

"Is that a crime? Officer Nolan?" she batted her eyelashes and went doe eyed when he returned to her.

"Oh no!"

"In fact, I'd say, It is actively encouraged."

She laughs later, when they are beneath the sheets, completely bare and blissfully.

"What?" The smile on David's face is mesmerising.

"Kathryn, she said you- forget it! It's stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid." "MA! _Tell me._"

"Okay,"

"At the academy, before she dropped out, she told me you were into guys."

"She said what? I mean, I think everybody deserves love but, I'm not-"David backtracks nervously before she silences him with a brief kiss.

"I know."

"She did it to throw me off, she knew I liked you and then she met Frederick…"

"I wish you'd told me."

"I wish I had too. But, I don't regret what we just did."

"I never will."

He kisses her one last time and then stretches to open a draw in the bedside table and pull out a silver framed photo-graph.

It's of them, taken a month ago after a day goofing around in the park, they look like a couple. Happy, in love.

She gasps, "I love this picture! _Charming_."

"I know exactly where it's gonna go."

"Yeah you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She has always wanted to dance with him. Not, silly dancing either, slow, affectionate, the kind of dancing you think they only do in movies because it can't be real.

It can't feel this good, but, it does. It really does.

"Miss Blanchard." he extends his hand.

"_Mr Nolan_." Mary-Margaret caresses his name before she takes it and then the other and they dance in the middle of the room. This weekend has been wonderful, no paper-work, no early morning wake-up calls, complete and total bliss.

"Ha, I never knew you danced so well." David spun her around with ease and then pulled her tight to him so that she could rest her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under his shirt as they swayed. She went home for five seconds to pick up some clothes and her toothbrush but, since Friday, since they confessed their love, she has been all his.

"I'm a quick learner. My mom is the real dancer in the family."

Looking up, she sighs, "I love your mom. I was lamenting my lack of a boyfriend once and she said: Anyone that doesn't want you is an idiot with cheese for brains."

His laugh is infectious. "She's right."

"Is she?" Mary-Margaret gets a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"_Yeah?"_

"Yeah." David affirms, finally giving her exactly what she wants, a bone-melting kiss that almost knocks her off her feet.

"Charming, we- have to stop doing this."

"MA! We just started doing this."

"Not kissing- avoiding the subject of work."

"It's gonna be fine, we'll go into that office tomorrow and tell him, he'll be fine, he might keep me on the desk for a while for sleeping with his favourite officer but, I can handle that."

"I doubt Internal Affairs will be so lenient. You know that if we do this they'll take me away from you. We won't be partners anymore."

"Snow, listen to me," The backs of his thumbs caressed her cheeks. "I'll find you."

"I will always find you."

She leaves Graham's office and she tries not to cry. "I'm with Ruby. For six months,"

"I have Sean Herman- the new recruit."

"We'll be okay, it's just a test." He steps closer to her, until she feels safe again, it's not that she doesn't like Ruby; they're best friends, as close as close can be but, they are a team.

Snow and Charming come as a pair.

"And if we fail?"

"We won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I love you. That's how."

She cheers up considerably, "We're lucky, to have what we have. I'm lucky."

"HEY! Love-birds!" Leroy barks, "These crims won't imprison themselves."

"Coming Grumpy." David shouts.

Pecking him swiftly on the cheek, she admits defeat and heads to her desk. "Dinner at my place. Seven?"

"Can't wait."

"Hey! Prince Goo Goo Eyes. Are you coming? Or do I have to kiss you instead of Mare?"

Mary-Margaret nearly doubles over in laughter, "See- you later."

"Oh no! I do not hook up! UP! I fall deep…" Mary-Margaret belts out, sashaying in front of the TV. Karaoke set up and on full blast, just like the old days. David watches in awe.

"So if you want me, I don't come cheap, keep your head in my hands, your heart on your sleeve..."

They've had dinner, steak and wine and now Kelly Clarkson is her weapon of choice, "To absolutely kick his butt at karaoke."

"Oh no! I do not hook up! UP! I fall deep. Cause, the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to saay… David, STOHOP! You're cheating! STOP!" she giggles as he suddenly takes the microphone throws it on the couch and pounces scooping her up mid-kisses.

"You're so sexy when you're fake mad!"

"Let me finish and you'll see how sexy I can be." Mary-Margaret whispers.

"Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down, Mmm. _Cause you don't wanna miss out._"

"You-Mmm. Skipped a line." David says moments later, hands busy at her back lifting her red sweetheart dress over her head, tossing it onto the carpet and sucking at her lips.

"I realised, it worked it my favour."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, turns out, I enjoy seeing my boyfriend naked."

"No way!"

Smiling into the next kiss she nods. "Uh-huh."

"So much so, that I'm willing to throw any and all future contests we have just to be with him."

"This boyfriend of yours is a lucky guy. But, I can't let our kids grow up thinking Daddy's a kissy monster." David quips, using the U rated explanation he would give.

Mary-Margaret pulls away so sharply it almost stings.

A single tear falls down her cheek. "Kids, you want to have children with me?"

"I- yes, eventually, you always said you wanted a big family and I know our parents would love having grand babies."

"Yeah, but, David, I..."

"What is it?'

His hands are on her face desperately as he senses her fear. "Nothing, I just get scared about what kind of world I would be bringing them into. And after Spencer..."

"He won't get out. I swear to you."

"They have him on every charge, he'll be sent to the ends of the earth."

"He's a former DA, that place will be a playground to him. He'll be nice to the right people, bribe a few judges, convince some poor soul to marry him and boom."

"He won't get out, because if he does, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"NO!" she all but, roars, "Promise me." Taking his lips possessively, she ignores his need to touch her until she has his word. "Promise me, on our future kids lives you won't touch that animal."

"Snow-" David struggles, "If you love me, you won't waste your life."

"Charming."

"I promise."

Calming herself she stills and for the rest of the night, they discuss how many and how often they will have children. Not giving Albert Spencer another thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She knows he's on a case, knows he can't call her, contact her or do anything unless he is in absolute danger.

So, how the hell is she staring at up at those same cerulean eyes that search her face lovingly as she is backed against her white apartment door?

"_Charming_." she whispers like a child, it has been six agonizing months of hell, he has scruff along the line of his jaw, but, the scar she gave him play-fighting is still as bright as the day she accidentally inflicted it. His smile is radiant, red-checked flannel and blue denim jeans hiding the body that she knew so well.

"What are you? How? How are you here?" she breathes out desperately, stroking his face memorizing every feature. David's arms are around her instantly as his head rests against her own.

"_I promise, I'll tell you everything_." David swears, his own breathing having become ragged and uneven at the sight of her in a flowing V-neck summer dress. It's soft, white cotton and accentuates her wonderful breasts that oddly, seem to have gotten bigger since he last held her.

She had pressed kisses to every inch of skin, in an effort to get him to stay. She was desperate, they had made love three times that night and it was still not going to be enough.

"_Please don't leave me!"_

"_I will __**never **__leave you." _He had almost roared, their lips meeting in a carnal kiss as he made her moan his name.

"_You're my life, my heart, Mary-Margaret, when I get back."_

"_Yes?" _she broke the kiss and gasped as he suddenly presented her with a ring, his mothers, looping it on her trembling finger.

"_Charming_."

"_Will you marry me?"_

The ring shone as brightly as when he had proposed, her was answer plain for all to see.

"I missed you." David gasped before his exploration of her mouth, she moaned sweetly and dug her finger-nails into his shoulders and pressed herself against him wondering how long it would take him to realise, it wasn't just them anymore.

He didn't know whether it was his delight at seeing her or just the fact that hadn't held her in so long but, the swift kick he felt next was unmistakable.

David pulled back slightly and finally saw. She was pregnant. His child, their child had been growing inside of her. Ha! He was going to be a father!

"I heard you'd quit but, I never thought… God, Snow you're pregnant."

Mary-Margaret gave a teary smile. "Six months, three weeks and two days."

"And you're okay? The baby he or she's okay?" He blurted out unable to hide the look of wonder on his face.

"_She_ is wonderful." Mary-Margaret emphasised "But, has been missing her daddy very much." "Though, I think I've been rubbing off on her a lot." she chuckled and then gasped as he kissed her growing belly.

"Hi. Hi, baby girl." They were both crying now as he was down on his knees, talking directly to their little girl. "It's Daddy."

"Oh, I have waited so long for you."

"I love you and Mommy so much."

"We love you."

He rose and held her tight to him. "I can't believe I missed so much."

"I have a box for you. The test, all the scan pictures, I have DVD's too." "My parents and your mom own multiple copies."

"Ha, of course they do."

"God, I love you so much!" David exclaimed, kissing her rapidly.

"I love you too."

"So the case… where did you go?" she asked as her fiancé rubbed her feet as they lay on the couch.

"Vancouver." he said plainly, far more interested in her pregnancy. "What are you craving?"

"Pickles, ice-cream, cinnamon… stop changing the subject."

He smiled "Still as sassy as ever."

"You know it." Mary-Margaret beamed joyfully.

"So Vancouver…"

"Witness protection. Minor, it was my job to keep him and his guardian safe. They'd witnessed a murder."

"Poor kid. Are they okay now?"

"They have a new home, new names, money wired every month. I set them up." He was methodical in his explanation but, she could tell he was proud.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wanna call you just so I could hear your voice, Mom's."

"Hey, it's okay, we've been a team. I called her and both my parents as soon as I knew, but, I wanted you. I even spoke to Herman about relaying the news to you."

"He did, told me I had something to come back for. I laughed, said, I had you and he just winked."

David shimmied back up to her and kissed her slowly as she wrapped her arms around his warm neck before they parted. "Now I know why."

"After I quit the force, I took a job at Story-brooke Elementary. Helping kids in the classroom. I'd always wanted to work with children. The pay was crummy but, I increased my hours so that we could have some money behind us when you came back."

"How much did the station give you?"

"A little over three grand plus three weeks wages, so rent was covered, not that my parents let me use it, they bought this place for us, paid the mortgage."

"I should have been there, with you, I could have-" Silencing him with her finger she shushed him. "Shh. You were. Baby you were."

Taking her finger away, she laughed as he tugged impatiently at her lips, it was like he'd never kissed her before. Like, he was finally coming up for air after so long underwater.

"What do you want?" He teased.

"You. In our bed. Mmm. Safe." David began to carry her as she drifted off to sleep.

He got her undressed, she was wearing a Mickey nightgown so it was easy to tuck her in pressing a kiss to her fore-head before he peed, got changed and felt her nuzzle into him.

"I love you." David whispered tenderly his hand soothingly on their child. "Thanks for being a good girl for Mommy Princess. Now, you can rest up, because I'm back and I'll never let you go."

And for the first time in six long months, he went to sleep happy. With his precious family in his arms.

**I** **love** **all** **your** **reviews** **especially**,**the** **gorgeous** **one** **from** **Winters** **Bandit**. **You** **inspire** **me**. **Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mary, Mary, give me your answer do." David sang swaying his new wife gently in his arms as she giggled at the change in lyric as well as the sweet irony of the song.

"I'm half crazy. All for the love of you." Her eyes locked on his as their guests, including her former colleagues, friends and family chimed in. She was eight months pregnant, barefoot and blissfully happy.

"It won't be a stylish marriage. He can't afford a carriage." Leroy led them in song.

"But, you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two."

Mary-Margaret smiled and cupped his sweet face. "Hahahaha. I love you." She initiates a slow, lingering kiss and makes it last. This day has been magical it's only right their kisses are too.

He doesn't want to break it, but, they have to for air, as he's faintly aware of the whoops and whistles of their friends.

"To David, Mary-Margaret and Emma." Leroy shouts raising his champagne glass. "DAVID, MARY-MARGARET AND EMMA!" They all cheer.

It is after one by the time they arrive at the honeymoon suite, giddy kisses and faux struggling attempt to carry her over the threshold adding to her joy.

"I'm too heavy." she giggles, but, he just cradles her more securely so she can rest her head against his. "No, you're not. You're gorgeous." The door clicks shut of its own accord as he lays her down into the bed. Some blood red rose petals fall to the floor as he kisses her lips.

She reads him like a book. "Wanna make out?"

"Heck yes." 

They spent the whole night just worshiping each other, so by the time they woke up in the morning it felt like no time had passed at all.

"Hmm. Good morning Mr Nolan."

He's already got an arm around her, feeling Emma kicking away as he kisses her waiting lips. "Good morning _Mrs Nolan_." Is whispered both sweet and seductive to his ears.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asks, it's already in an affectionate, wifely tone and it makes him want to marry her all over again.

"Did you?" she answers him in a series of steamy kisses. They don't care about morning breath.

"I slept like a baby." Mary-Margaret moans appreciatively as he kisses her carefully.

"Now, what do you say to a nice, warm bubble bath?"

"I would say… you're on."

Teeth brushed and toilet needs tended to the happily married couple were in heaven. The orange juice was cool, trickling down her parched throat before she set it down on the rim of the bath.

She could feel him, quietly building but, knew he was too much of a gentleman to do anything while they were in a bath.

"You know, I heard that being intimate with your partner can help bring the labour on."

He turned his head and met her cheeky gaze. "That is the sexiest thing you have ever said to me." he breathed before swallowing her laughter with searing kisses and ensuring, that she got her wish.

And two weeks and fifteen hours later they got another. A beautiful, 8lb 4 girl, with her mother's eyes and their united spirit. Emma.

"David, David she's so beautiful." Mary-Margaret sobbed as the little girl gurgled in her arms.

"We made her."

He let joyful tears slip out, as his wife rocked her in Granny's hand knitted blanket. "God, this is amazing. We're a family." And in that moment, just as Emma gripped his fingers, the little princess decided to wet it.

"Did she?"

"Yep."

All Emma could do was give them a windy smile.

He wound up the mobile and watched as the toy unicorns danced to music. He'd give her the glass one when she got older but, for now, his baby was happy with this one.

He felt her arms wrap around him, nuzzling into his neck. "Catch any bad guys today?"

"Mmm. Only the ones in Em's story."

"I love you Snow."

"I love you Charming."

"We love you Emma." They said together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They'd been staring at their nine-month old for over an hour her tiny body teasingly poised to do it. To take her first steps.

"Honey, I don't think-" David started, the blinking camera already set up behind them ready to capture the memory.

"She'll do it." his wife gave a confident smile as they sat kneeling down on the nursery floor, a bright lettered carpet that was soft and child-friendly. The room was full of animal friends but, none of them had coaxed the blonde princess any closer to them.

"Come on baby. Come to Mommy and Daddy." she cooed as David encouraged her smiling with the little girl. "You can do it Princess. We'll be right here to catch you."

Almost instantly a smile reminiscent of her mother's crossed her lips and slowly but steadily…

"One."

"Two." they sang as she took another step closer to them. They weren't more than a few steps away from her but, they knew she could do this and cheered her on as she stopped and giggled.

"Now who does she get that from I wonder?" David quirked and all Mary-Margaret did was laugh, in the exact same way. "Shut up." she mock punched his elbow and he pecked her cheek quickly. "The defence rests."

"It better." she beamed before they resumed cheering her on as she took another step and then another until finally…

"One more." David breathed and then they both enveloped the ecstatic tot in a tight hug smothering her with kisses.

"OH MA! MMMMMMMMMMMMA!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed kissing all over her sweet face with David before linking their lips in a long kiss as Emma watched.

"Well done baby girl." she said when she and David had finally broken the kiss her husband scooping their daughter up seconds later. Burying herself in the crook of his neck she babbled as she heard him say: "We are SO proud of you! MA!"

Later, Emma is asleep in bed and they are lazily spooning on the couch the baby monitor on high when she smiles mischievously.

"What?" he asks bemused, but knowing that look in her eyes. She is under him, happily, and yet, she looks like she's won, a game he never even knew they were playing.

She doesn't budge, her expression becoming far more satisfied because she knows something he doesn't. She was right.

He teases a kiss out of her and then looks poised to start the tickling when she finally says it.

"I was right. About Emma walking. You didn't think she was ready. I was right." she beams.

"You were." he purrs, taking the hint that she would like some form of reward for her instincts. "And what would Mommy like as her reward?" he teases sensually already pressing fleeting kisses to her lips.

"Diamonds? Rubies? The power to call me silly forever." he breathes excitedly into her skin past her clothes and into her soul as she pulls their lips together and strokes his face.

"Hmm… the third option is tempting… but, no."

He rubs her sides slowly as she giggles. "Then what would you like?"

"Mmm. My husband to make another baby with me."

He pulls away slowly but, not sharply eyes full of wonder. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. You're happy at work, I'm studying for my teaching degree, Emma's thriving…"

"She is… and you are incredibly sexy."

"Well, thank you _Officer Nolan_." she says in a sweetly surprised tone before winding her arms around his neck and bracing herself for the inevitable…

Lift.

"Oh-hahahaha." she fails to hold back her laughter as he presses her tight to him, cradling her back as he starts to move them to their bedroom.

Putting a teasing finger to her lips he kisses her nose and says jokingly "Don't wake the baby. Mmm. _Baby_." he whispers, holding back a noise when she sucks on the inside of the digit tenderly.

When he releases her mouth a moment later she just smirks and says: "Wasn't planning on it."

"That's it, we are never leaving this bed." he says after they have fully recovered, her giggling form hovering over him wonderfully. "Nice try."

"Who says I'm trying?"

"Again. MA! Nice try."

"We can't live our lives tied to this bed Charming. At least, not until our kids are in college. Then I'm all yours."

And then, as if on cue, the shrill cries of their baby come through the monitor and he gets up to go.

"Til then my darling. I'll get her."

"Mmm. Thank you." she lengthens their kiss and then lets him go. "See you in a sec."

"If I'm longer will you be my back up?"

"Ha! Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The water was warm and bubbly though, it was the baby pool. Their little princess splashing with them as the family stayed close.

"AHH! Em!" They chuckled, her tiny curls were wet from bobbing her head in the water but, she was more than happy in her tiny arm bands.

"MMA!" Mary-Margaret held her tight and kissed her before beaming at David. "Stealing Daddy away works Em."

"Yes it does." he replied moderately huskily. "Though, I didn't exactly need much convincing to spend time with my gorgeous wife and baby."

"Uh- huh." she nods as Emma looks for more floating toys. "You didn't?"

He kisses her lips softly as they decide they should play too. It's not safe for a ten month old as adventurous as theirs to go on a solo mission.

"No. Now, let's see if we can brush up on Mommy's instincts and find those toys."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do we think Em? Is she up for it?"

Emma squealed excitedly as she freely bobbed with them. "Yeee!"

"That's easy for Daddy to say sweetie, he doesn't know what the forfeit is." she took Emma and they started to move ahead leaving David breathless and confused. Hey! What forfeit?"

"The one I just invented." she called. "Happy hunting."

He found five. They found ten which Mary-Margaret gleefully delivered to him when they met up minutes later.

"Congratulations ladies." David laughed giving them a hug and kisses. "Why, thank you."

"So what's the forfeit?"

"I can't tell you."

"Snow…"

"I can't tell you!" she giggles and then whispers so very softly. "_Here_."

"Okay…"

"Mmm. Tonight, when she's down for her nap. Then you'll find out."

He's done for.

She glides down the stairs in a perfectly fitting little black dress which he hasn't seen and he can barely pick his jaw up of the floor. Matching heels and his favourite perfume. "Holy- Mary-Margaret." Is all he can say when she reaches him. He's dying to kiss her she can tell however, she mustn't let on how badly she wants him to.

Not yet.

"Uh- Uh. You lost."

"The forfeit."

"The forfeit." she gleams. "You don't get to…. for three hours."

Three hours? She's running around the house looking like a goddess and he can't touch her.

He stutters. "Three hours."

"That's- a long time."

"Unless…"

"Unless." he hangs onto the word for dear life. "You admit how silly you were for doubting my skills."

That's it. That's all he has to do?" "I was silly. Very silly. The silliest man on the planet."

"And- I plan on apologising. For the _whole_ night." he emphasises and now she looks completely crestfallen as he pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

He strokes her cheek tenderly as she sighs. "What is it?"

"I made plans with Ruby and the girls. She was in on the teasing."

"And you can't break them?" David moans.

"It's drinks at The Rabbit Hole. I'll be as quick as I can."

"No. Have a good time." David reassures as they hear the knock at the door. Their friends coming to steal his queen away.

"Mmm." she kisses him fiercely. "I love you."

Her lips part as they break making a nice smacking noise. "I love you too."

"See you later."

"I'll be waiting." he chuckles as she sashays to the door still unable to help herself. "MARE!" The ladies embrace her waving to David before the door shuts behind them.

She returns two hours later. Having mostly stuck to juice but, given how tipsy she feels she's sure Ruby slipped some vodka in there.

He's up and waiting on the sofa as she tries to creep quietly through. "Hi Charming…" she drawls slightly, kicking off her heels onto the floor with a clatter perching and then positioning herself on his lap. Arms around his neck and straddling him.

"Hi Baby." he says gently, aware of how much her head must be spinning. He'd seen that she'd expressed enough for the next day or so just to cover herself with Emma.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah! I had juice buut… I think Ruby slipped a little- it tasted funny. I wouldn't give it to a monkey." she started to whisper like she was holding state secrets in her hands.

He holds back the urge to laugh but manages a "Yeah?"

"Now I'm a monkey." he kisses her for-head as she presses some boozy kisses to his lips. "_A drunken monkey._"

"Well Mrs Nolan, I think it's time we put you to bed." Her eyes light up excitedly not grasping that he was going to put their plans on hold.

"My thoughts exactly." she replied with complete clarity.

Then he scooped her up and tucked her gently into bed.

"I love you." she whispered before falling asleep. "I love you too."

Her head felt like a million drills were pounding into her skull at once but, instead of waking up to the cries of their daughter, she woke up to him kissing her eyelids.

She sighed happily and smiled. "Good morning."

"Hmm." He sighed into her long kiss as she pulled him further down. "How's my drunken monkey feeling?" David asked adorably.

Drunken monkey? Did she? Oh! "Sore." she blushed furiously embarrassed. "Is Emma?"

"She's had her bottle and is back to sleep. It's only eight." Luckily they both have a few days off. Unused vacation time was a godsend.

"I'm sorry. Last night. I ruined our plans…."

He silenced her with searing kisses working his way down. She still has her clothes on damn! "You didn't ruin anything. You got a little loose but, that's all. According to Ruby you were amazing. She takes full responsibility for any shenanigans."

"God I love you David." she says, he's pressing kisses and gliding his hands up and through the fabric of her dress. It's heaven.

"Is there a zipper."

She nods negatively like a child. "No."

Peeling it off her lovingly it is then.

Three weeks later.

"HEY MARE!" Leroy says quite cheerily. "Hey Leroy. Is everyone out on patrol?" "Nah, just Ruby, Sean and some new recruits. You look happy. Baby Emma making you smile?"

"She always makes me smile but, that's not why I'm here."

"You wanna know where that hunky husband of yours is."

"Yeah."

"Break room."

"MA! Thanks Grumpy."

Sure enough, he's negotiating with the broken coffee machine when she laces her arms around his body before he turns.

"Hi."

His whole face lights up at seeing her as usual. "Hi. Are you winning?"

"No." he chuckles. "Where's Em?"

"With your mom. I have some…. pretty wonderful news."

"You do?" his eyes are full of wonder. He looks like a child in a toy store.

"_I'm pregnant_."

"You're- MMMA!" He barely gets the word out before he's pulling her further into the room and smothering her with kisses. "You're pregnant."

By the time they stop for air she is completely breathless and they both have tears in their eyes like they did with Emma.

"You're happy?"

"Oh my darling. I am thrilled." David exclaims before bending down to kiss the place where their love was growing. Their child. She struggles to hold back tears as he presses several butterfly kisses through the fabric of her blouse before lifting up her shirt slightly to make sure they reach her skin.

"Oh." she has her hand on her heart before he rises again and spins her around. "WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" He shouts euphorically.

And just faintly they can hear Leroy cheering. "Yes! Another kid for Uncle Leroy to spoil."

They laugh euphorically kiss and say "I love you" til their mouths go dry. Their family was growing and they couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mary-Margaret bobbed and swayed Emma in her arms but, their sweet little girl just wouldn't settle.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay baby. It's okay. Shh." she pressed a kiss to the side of her head soothingly.

"Daddy." Emma sobbed hiccupping through the tears. "Mommy… Daddy." her cries tore into her mother who at nearly four months pregnant couldn't wait for her husband to return from his night shift. "Oh! I know. I know. Daddy will be home soon." she rocked her more until she could feel Emma easing and settling. "Daddy loves you. He'll be home soon." Mary-Margaret whispered sweetly as she moved them slowly towards the crib.

"Nolan, under no circumstances are you to continue contact with Albert Spencer." Captain Humbert stated adamantly.

"He threatened my family. My wife!" David roared, referring to the poison pen letters he'd received prompting a visit to the high security prison.

"_Officer Nolan!"_ The sick monster had called jovially. _"_What a pleasant surprise." Yet, before he could even blink David had him pushed and then pinned to the hard wall ignoring the shouts and restrictions of the guards. "Listen to me you piece of shit. The only reason you're alive is because of her." he breathed. "_If you ever- threaten my family again I will not hesitate to put two bullets into your skull._" This made George grin like a Cheshire cat as David was pulled from him. "GET OFF. Get off of me."

"_Oh. I look forward to it_."

"I know." his boss's words snapped him back to reality. "Trust me, I know but you can't let him get to you."

David exhaled. "I know."

"Look, go home. Be with them."

"But… Sir."

"That's an order Nolan." he said sincerely.

"Yes. Sir."

It was just after midnight when she felt her husband climb into bed and wrap his arms around her. He was cold.

"Hey." she turned stroking his face. "MA! David you're freezing. Are you okay?" she was full of concern.

"It's just…" he couldn't find the words. "-been a long day."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He couldn't worry her, what with Emma and their new child. She didn't need the stress so he just deflected and changed the subject. "I'd like to talk about you." he was suddenly animated guiding her gently down against the pillows and pressing light kisses to her lips as she moaned in frustration and pleasure.

"David- Mmm. Stop changing the subject." she laughed, as he continued his ministrations, seeming to regain some of his spirit and humour.

"Oh but you are my _favourite_ subject." he teased the words into the next kiss feeling her body slowly arch into him.

"Mmm. How was your day?" How's Em and Peanut?"

"Cranky. They were both cranky. Guess they had a bad day too." she suggested.

"I'm sorry." he kissed her apologetically as she stroked his face. "Promise me you'll tell me when you're ready?"

"I promise." he swore.

A satisfied smile graced her lips. "Good."

"Charming?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what my favourite subject is?" she teased.

He shook his head playing dumb. "Making love to my husband."

Turns out, he loves that subject just as much as she does. Maybe more.

She wakes feeling him press sun-streamed kisses to her growing bump and lips.

"Mmm. Good morning." she murmurs following the kiss up before he breaks it to run his blessed thumbs across her cheek memorising every detail of her.

"Good morning." he replies playfully toying with a loose tendril of from her pixie. She was growing it a little and he loved it. Mary-Margaret's smile was radiant. "Someone's in a good mood."

David stole a fierce kiss briefly knocking the air out of both of their lungs. Breathing hard he caressed her cheek his matching smile never fading once.

"Well, I realised I have a lot to be thankful for."

"Oh?" she faux teased.

"Good job, two wonderful children…" he made her wait for the last bit. "-the world's most amazing wife."

Mary-Margaret's eyes sparkled. "Keep talking."

"She's smart, sexy and an incredible mother." he purred as she laced her arms around him.

"Ditto."

David's eyebrows quirked. "You think I'm an incredible mother?"

She chuckled as he initiated rapid kisses. "Chaarming!"

"_Snow_."

Inside Mary-Margaret was so glad she wasn't back to work until Monday. So very glad. Weekends were treasured in the Nolan house. Of course, they'd tried to spend them together as much as possible but, lately? They really needed the money from both of their extra hours.

Thank _God _for grandparents.

Today was different. Today they were playing in the park.

Mary-Margaret was sat with an excitedly squealing Emma on her lap while Daddy Charming gently swung back and forth, back and forth with the gentle breeze.

"Yeeee!" Emma squealed.

Mary-Margaret chuckled at their daughter's reaction kissing her cheek and feeling the light flutters of her baby.

"She's loving it. Honey, she's absolutely loving it!"

"Good. Wanna try a little higher?" he suggested happily.

"I don't know." she teased making herself nose to nose with Emma. "What do we think Em? Shall we go higher?" Emma giggled and squealed at the prospect as well as her mother's silly tone of voice. "Shall we? Daddy, Princess Emma would like to go higher." she called as if she were radioing him.

David chuckled. "As you wish."

After a long and fun-filled day Princess Emma needed a big B. A. T. H. The little girl splashed and played with her duckies as her mommy and daddy washed and cleaned her body leaving one part to the last minute.

Hair.

"Get ready." she warned trying to distract Emma as her husband held the semi filled jug over their baby's head ready to wash the baby shampoo and conditioner out.

"Okay…" she said while smiling at Emma. "GO!"

And just like that David poured one and then another jug of water gently over her head the soap trickling backwards as she unconsciously held her head back copying mommy.

"That's it. Atta girl." They said together until it was all out. "There's our girl. MA!"

Lying on the bed later with Emma safely between them she whispered. "_Tell me_." Stroking his face tenderly as he stayed silent. "_The other night. Tell me Charming_." He sighed at her touch listening to the sweet sounds of their princess lost in dreams. Tiny blonde curls growing day by day.

"Promise me you won't hate me."

"I would never hate you. I couldn't. Charming you're scaring me." He took a breath seeing her fear. He could not keep this from her anymore.

"I saw Spencer."

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I saw Spencer. I visited him."

She didn't say anything more just reacted breaking from him and scooping Emma up and heading towards the door.

"Snow."

"I'm putting our child to bed." she said emotionless, before leaving him completely alone.

"You have to talk to me." David pleaded as she left Emma's room and tried to move past him. He looked desolate and it cut her up but she was so angry. "Please. You can't shut me out like this."

She half- laughed. "I asked you. I wanted you to tell me. And you made excuses and I thought… "It's work, he's been working too much." a tear fell.

"I'm sorry." he breathed out trying to comfort her but she wrenched herself away. "You promised me. _You-_ swore on our children."

"He threatened you. The kids. How could I just stand there?"

"You still didn't tell me!" she shouted pulling him into the spare room and out of earshot of their slumbering baby.

"I was scared!"

"Did you think I wouldn't stay here with you? After everything we've been through. Did you think I would ever leave your side?" Frustration tumbled out.

"I can't lose you. I will not lose my family. Not to him. Not to anything." she softened at his words and let him close the distance to embrace her.

"You should have told me." she breathed burying himself into the crook of his neck and taking in his scent as he kissed the side of her head. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You didn't believe David." she sighed. "You needed to believe in us."

**I promise they'll be okay. I just wanted to give them a challenge. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are we okay?" David whispered the next morning, stroking her face slowly and tenderly as she sighed and captured his lips for her own again. When they break, she beams and pecks his nose both more than a little breathless.

"Does- that answer your question?" she giggles as he moves over her gently pinning her to the bed with just a look.

"Perfectly. Wonderfully." he says enamoured by his wife who is quite happily kissing him away as their baby kicks away.

"I wish we didn't have to work today." she sighs between kisses. "I wish it could just be you, me, Emma and Little Leopold forever."

He kisses her forehead consolingly. "_Darling._ It is." And then it clicks: "Wait. Leopold?"

Mary-Margaret's brow quirks, they both had a feeling it was a boy this time but, it was too early to tell. "It's my father's name!" she says caught albeit humour rich in his voice.

"What if he gets picked on?"

"My father was the most popular boy in school!"

"Which is why nobody picked on him." he laughed before stealing her lips back as her moans and giggles only made him deepen the kisses further. "Trust me, he'd rather we stick to Leo if we do."

"I'll add it to the list." she chirps. "When do we need to be up?"

He stretches over and then reports back. "An hour. Emma should be waking up soon."

She gets a mischievous look in her eyes. "What?"

"Shower."

He smirks already starting to scoop her up. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, it takes my mind off the sickness."

"Hmm. Yeah?" he laughs.

"Yeah." she punctuates with a soft kiss, holding on tightly as he leads them to the bathroom, leaving their unmade bed far behind as they work on relieving that morning sickness more extensively.

"MA! You be good for Grandma and Grandpa okay?" they said together kissing their wide-awake and bubbly one year old who was full of blonde curls and wonder as they passed her over to a waiting Eva and Leopold.

"OH!" Eva exclaimed as she now had Emma in her arms. "She'll be as good as gold. Won't you Em?" Emma nodded adorably. "Grandpa's little princess." Leopold murmured affectionately as his son in law passed him the diaper bag.

"You have our cells."

"Yes baby."

"If you need us for anything-"she was about to say more but, David cut her off with a kiss and pulled her gently away.

When she got her breath back she laughed at herself and said. "We'll see you later."

When they were by the car she jabbed him playfully in the arm. "OW!"

"That was a dirty trick Nolan."

"What?" "You were worrying."

Mary-Margaret enveloped herself around him giving him a slow kiss in gratitude which he very much appreciates.

"Ha. What was that for?" David chuckles.

"Because, you kiss me when I'm being an irrational mess."

He reciprocates but, this time, she is surprised. "What was that for?"

"Because… you do the same for me."

"I love you Charming." she murmurs blissfully.

His eyes are full of nothing but, adoration and undying love. "I love you too."

"Ha. C'mon Officer Nolan, we're gonna be late."

"Here comes the…" Mary-Margaret pauses trying to think of something more imaginative than Choo Choo train and then, she hears him.

"Daddy." Emma says excitedly reaching and grabbing for him as he comes straight over kisses her cheeks and tickles her as she shrieks uncontrollably. "MA! Hey my precious girl. Daddy missed you and Mommy and Peanut so much!" He exclaimed as his wife used the time to spoon the pureed chicken casserole into her happy mouth before putting the bright pink spoon down and turning the chair around to face waiting lips.

They are joined in seconds David making sure he rubs slow loving shapes into their baby boy while making her sweetly sigh his name.

"Charming. Mmm. Did you have a good day?"

"The best. Now." he pecks lightly on her lips. "How about we help this little lady finish and then we have a family movie night?"

"MMM. Popcorn and Disney."

"Popcorn and Disney." he nods before kissing her again.

He listens to her singing a lullaby to their babies and he wishes he could stay in the moment forever.

_"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-_

_Waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the quay._

_The winds of night so softly are sighing-_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day._

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."_

He enters slowly and gives Emma kiss with her before kneeling down to give their son one too.

She sighs contentedly as he whispers. "Goodnight my darlings. I love you."

Then he gets up and leads her away. "Time for Mommy to go to Hushabye Mountain."

"Hmm. I can't wait."

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far lots of love. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mary-Margaret and David were completely besotted. Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, all belonging to the most perfect baby boy. Their baby boy. "He's so…" David started, unable to quite find the words. They felt this with Emma and still do, unable to believe that they made such a beautiful little being.

"I know." she breathed softly, laughing as their son gave a sweet gurgle. "Neal." she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "_Oh_, your big sister is going to be so excited to meet you!"

David put his arm around them both as they nestled further on the hospital bed. "Mom will bring her in the morning." he assured warmly, their ten o' clock at night hospital dash meaning that it was Grandma Ruth to the rescue. He was only an hour old and he was already sending them on adventures, just like his sister.

She kissed her husband lingeringly, knowing that he needed to go home to sleep but, wouldn't want to leave them.

"Mmm." he moaned as he kissed her back. "Honey, go home."

"But, I need to make sure you're settled in." David protested that wonderful paternal and husbandly instinct still as strong as ever.

Mary-Margaret turned to look lovingly in his eyes and simply said: "I love you. _We_ love you. We will be fine. Rest."

David chuckled taking the opportunity to steal a few cheeky kisses before starting to move making her giggle more.

"Charming."

"What? I can't help it if I have an addiction to your lips."

"Sure you can't." she teased, rocking Neal gently, he'd taken to her breast so well that the poor little man desperately needed sleep himself.

"Ma. Take care of Mommy for me little knight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neal moved his hand from his blanket and gave what could almost be seen as his first wave.

"Bye Daddy." Mary-Margaret said brightly beaming at David until he left.

Emma was transfixed, from the moment David put her gently onto the bed she was touching and kissing her little brother.

"Oh Neal." Mary-Margaret cooed. "Em's giving you kisses." The baby made happy noises and that only made her kiss him more.

David marveled lying beside his wife stroking and kissing them all whenever he could. "I wish I could freeze the picture." she said, he nodded. "I know."

"What we have- our family, it's what I wished for when you kissed me."

He kissed her again. "What do you wish for now?"

She smiled, full of hope and optimism for the future, maybe more little Nolan's but, right now with them all together…

"Absolutely nothing."

**Thank you so much for all the love. I wanted to give them a HEA. **


End file.
